Cat's Tale(revision)
by Kalika6955
Summary: The revision of Labyrinth:Cat's Tale, some things will change, some things will remain the same. Enjoy ^_^


( This is a reposting….Fanfic.net locked me out of my original account, so I can not edit this or my other 3 fics. So I am reposting them, though I know that it is not allowed, I wanted to edit this, and clean it up. Forgive me. )  
  
Labyrinth : Cat's Tale  
  
Part : One  
  
Disclaimer : Based upon the movie, but with some changes, if you plan to read part two do read this, else you shall be lost. Jarith and the Labyrinth and most of this story are the property of the creators of The Labyrinth, not mine, I have only borrowed them.  
  
It has been, one year to the day. One year ago he kidnapped by godson. A mistake I would make again in a heartbeat. I miss him so much, not my godson, the kidnapper. That sounds sick, I guess I should explain, in order to dispel some misconceptions.  
  
My story started with me moving into a new house. Changing homes, a simple procedure, but moving is something that has the power to change a persons life for better or worst.  
  
I moved into the house believing that it was a normal home with no past. I believed that until that I found a journal in the attic. The journal was written by a girl named Sara who had made the mistake of getting her brother kidnapped by the Goblin King; Jarith.  
  
At the time I believed that the journal was nothing more than a work of fiction. I am a writer and as a writer I was very impressed by the girls attention to detail and consistency of plot. How little I knew. If I had known that the journal was real, I never would have borrowed her story of the Goblin King. I never would have written the story that I did. Forgive me I jump ahead, and I am probably confusing you, let me explain.  
  
As a writer the girls journal had inspired me as almost everything inspires a writer, so I began to write a story borrowing a few facts from Sara's journal. The facts I borrowed; mainly consisted of when she was telling her brother Toby about how a girl had been given powers by the Goblin King that loved her. The girl had the power to have the King take the boy away and turn him into a Goblin.  
  
Brilliantly, stupid me, I wrote that a girl was reading this story to her brother on a dark and stormy night. As luck would have it I had only had the chance to write up to the part were the girl wishes the boy to be taken away before reality put my story on hold. I found myself babysitting my godson. The boys mother had come down with phenomena and unfortunately the boys father had died, not soon after his sons birth. I being the friend that I am; agreed to watch the boy for a few weeks. I really did not mind, I mean I love Guy with all my heart, he was just the sweetest little baby ever. In a way I considered Guy my son because his mother and I were so close.  
  
I had been there when Guy had said his first word and taken his first step. Had I know what my actions would cause I never would have agreed to take Guy. The fact that I almost did not make the deadline still sends shivers up my spine.  
  
To continue… one night when Guy was sleeping, in my room, the same room, that Toby slept in, the one with the white French doors. On that dark night I found that I could not sleep, and so I decided to write. I started to read my story of the Goblin King out loud, loud enough for me to find my artistic groove again yet loud enough to awaken Guy. I reached the part where the girl in my story called to the Goblin King to come take her brother. I found that something about her wording was off so I began to chant it out loud, to myself. Foolish….no?  
  
" Goblin King, where ever you might be come take this boy of mine, to your castle….  
  
No, that's not it…. Goblin King where ever you might be hear my call…..  
  
No, that's not it either….Goblin King hear my call come take this child of mine far away from me…..no, that's still not it… maybe if I simplify it…  
  
I wish that the Goblin King… would come and take this child of mine far away from me….almost…but not quit…I wish that the Goblin King would come and take you away…yes that's it." I said just as the lamp flickered off and a huge bolt of lightening crashed just outside my window. I closed the notebook in front of me and stood up from the desk to go check upon Guy.  
  
Normally Guy hated thunder and lightening yet he had not uttered a sound despite the fact that the thunder and lightening had literally scared me almost half to death. I walked over to Guy's crib slowly…hesitantly. Something was moving about Guy's crib and something in me was telling me to run. I reached down to pull the covers back and the something under the covers jumped at me. I did not scream as I immediately covered my face in horror and fright as I stepped away from the crib. As I tried to regain my nerves I heard and felt the balcony doors crash open. I slowly turned and faced the doors as a man walked into the room.  
  
The man was "6'3', possessing one blue eye and one brown eye. His blonde hair was an interesting cut that seemed to fit him completely. Something about his eyes was throwing me off. Later I would realize that they were shaped like goblin eyes. He was calm and emanated power as he stopped in front of me. He stood far enough away so that I did not feel threatened by his presence and the aura of power that ran from him. I wasn't afraid of him as I swallowed the knot in my throat upon realizing that Sara's journal was based upon reality.  
  
" I assume that you are Jarith." I said calmly. " I also assume that you have my godson…" I added after a moment.  
  
Jarith nodded that I was correct. " Well I think that there has been some kind of a mix up. I didn't believe that a Goblin King actually existed. I had no idea that you would come when I wrote what I did." I paused trying to get my mouth to work. This Goblin King was rather attractive, even though Guy's life was in danger, I took a moment to run my eyes up and down Jarith's form. After blushing when I caught the wicked glint in Jarith's eyes, I shook my head and continued my speech.  
  
" With that in mind would you be so kind as to return my godson to me? It would save you the trouble of having me come get him." I said as calmly as I could. I was afraid, not for myself but for Guy.  
  
Jarith seemed to laugh at me, before he said. " You wrote what you did. Now you must pay the price for your actions."  
  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead calmly replied. " It was an honest mistake. Honestly, who would believe anyone who claimed that an actual Goblin King existed, let alone a Goblin King that waited around for innocent women to wish for their children to be kidnapped by this King."  
  
" No offense meant, but try to view it from my position." I added a moment later realizing that I had insulted him, and that insulting him probably was not the wisest course of action for me to take.  
  
" You wished that the babe be taken, so I took him." Jarith said, hiding his anger at my accusation of his having nothing better to do. " You called me." He said after a moment of silence.  
  
" No, I did not, it was the character in my story that called you." Jarith raised an eyebrow in a questioning arc at my words. " I am not insane! I was writing a story, and well that is what happened." I said in my defense as I walked over to the desk and picked up my notebook, to show him that I was not lying. He stood where he was looking rather intrigued by something. I realized that my nightgown was rather thin, as I felt his eyes raking over me. I blushed as I dropped the notebook in my haste to pull on the wrap that was laying on back of the chair. I watched in horror as a small fur-ball ran out from under the bed grabbed the notebook and then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, taking my notebook with it.  
  
" What the hell…" I said as I dropped to my knees and looked for the thief. Jarith watched me with an amused look upon his face. I climbed back to my feet after a moment and walked back over to Jarith. " Well it seems that something has just stolen my proof. But you must believe that I would never wish for Guy to be kidnapped. Please give him back." I swallowed my pride, and allowed my fear for my godson to show in my eyes as I softly said. "Please.." Jarith said nothing as he simply watched me. " Have a heart." I said getting a little desperate as the weight of the situation began to hit me fully.  
  
" The child is in my castle at the center of the Labyrinth. If you want him you must journey to the castle." Jarith said his face completely unreadable.  
  
" But if you would just give him back, it would save both of us the headache that my retrieving him would cause." I insisted as I stepped towards the balcony and watched the sight of the Labyrinth unfold before me.  
  
" As you said, I have nothing better to do." He whispered into my ear causing me to groan at the stupidity of my earlier words. " You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your godson becomes one of us forever." He said as I turned and noticed that the house had disappeared. A clock with thirteen hours appeared upon the branch of a tree. Jarith was growing dimmer, as he spoke to me.  
  
" I will be waiting,… seeing as I have nothing else to do." He finished just as he vanished.  
  
I stood in the middle of a barren field unable to move from the shock of what was happening. I was shocked at having just seen a man disappear, and then I realized that I was only wearing a nightgown and a wrap.  
  
" Hey one moment! I hope you're not expecting me to run through this Labyrinth wearing nothing more than my nightie. I don't even have any shoes." No reply. " I swear Jarith if you make me go through your Labyrinth wearing my nightie, I am personally going to beat you into the ground, this is just plain cruel. Don't do this to me." Still no response. I whimpered slightly, hoping the damsel in distress tone to my voice would work to my advantage. " I thought you had nothing better to do than play the villain in school girl fantasies, yet this would be rated R not Pg." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and pretended to pout praying that my ribbing would pay off.  
  
Within the next three seconds my room appeared before me. I smiled triumphantly as I walked over to my dresser and began pulling out clothes. Black jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, a bra and lastly I added my black knee high boots to the pile on my bed. I turned around and realized that Jarith stood in the doorway of the balcony.  
  
" Thank you." I said beaming him a smile, as I walked over to the bed. I took the wrap off and realized that he was still watching me.  
  
I looked at him as I spoke." Could you maybe turn around, or look elsewhere." I swear he looked as if he had blushed before he turned and walked back out onto the balcony.  
  
I got dressed rather quickly, I paused to throw on some perfume and deodorant before walking to the dresser in the corner of the room. I ran a brush through my mahogany colored hair, and decided to put the whole lot into a braid. I tied the ends of my hair with a strip of black leather and let the braid fall, I smiled when I felt the ends of the braid brush against the back of my knees.  
  
Out of an old habit when I caught the reflection of my face in the mirror, I smiled. My violet eyes sparked back at me. Mentally I told myself I was beautiful, an old habit I had created back when I was a tomboy and the boys looked at me as a boy instead of as a girl. I had needed someone to call me beautiful and when I had turned into a beauty the habit had stayed.  
  
I turned away from the mirror and walked back out onto the balcony. Jarith was leaning against the house in his usual sexy poise, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed over each other. I shook my head to clear out the none too safe though, of how attractive Jarith was, that ran through my mind and spoke.  
  
" Well at least you are a gentleman." I missed his smile as he stood up straight and the room disappeared into the barren landscape of the Labyrinth.  
  
" You know if you hired a landscaper, some of this dead brown could be replaced with living plants." I said with a smile as he reset the clock at thirteen hours. " You don't have to do that, I'm the one who asked you to let me change so the wasted time is on me, not you." I offered, mentally calling myself stupid, for saying it was okay for him to take those extra fifteen minutes away.  
  
He was slowly disappearing as he replied. " I can't in good conscious penalize you for wanting to be dressed properly even if I liked what you where wearing before." He smiled as he disappeared completely.  
  
It took me a minute to shake off the shock at what I had just heard. Actually Jarith's voice had to speak to me in order to pull me from my shock.  
  
" This time I will not reset the clock no matter how sweet you look when you are shocked." This time I ignored his flirtatious remark as I jogged down the hill towards the Labyrinth.  
  
As I approached the outer wall of the Labyrinth I watched a troll piss into a pond. I cleared my throat and the troll buttoned himself back up rather quickly almost as if he were embarrassed. Mentally my mind raced through the pages of Sara's journal and I knew that the troll was Hogil.  
  
" Hogil how do you enter the Labyrinth?" Hogil looked a little unnerved by my directness and knowledge of his name. With a shake of his head Hogil pointed to the huge double doors upon the outer wall as they opened. I jogged past him calling out to him as I ran past him. " By the way my name is Katja, call me Cat."  
  
I stopped running once I was inside the corridor of the outer rim of the Labyrinth. I did not recall which way Sara had gone but I knew that although the wall in front of me looked normal there was a trick to it.  
  
I felt Hogil approach, and I watched quietly as he stepped in front of me.  
  
" Which way would you go?" Hogil asked his voice like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
" Neither, they both led no where. I will go forward, since I can't go back and left and right are a waste of time." Shock registered upon Hogil's face for the second time. As I stepped forward Hogil moved out of the way. The wall before me faded and I could either go left or right, I went left. Hogil's voice yelled at me stopping me.  
  
" Don't go that way." I came back to the junction and told him.  
  
" Why not, because it leads to the Goblin Castle?"  
  
Hogil's sharp intake of breath, told me I was correct in my statement.  
  
" Well Jarith, because I have had prior knowledge of your Labyrinth, I will take the hard route. Thank your lucky stars that I love challenges and to go left would be too easy." I said as I went right.  
  
As I rounded the corner of the wall, the maze of the Labyrinth spread out before me. I looked up and saw the Goblin Castle in all its glory sitting in the center of the Labyrinth. I slowly began walking towards it.  
  
I rounded one corner after another and realized that the Labyrinth was continually moving, rearranging as it were.  
  
" Clever Jarith, but not clever enough." I said with a smile as I grabbed a hold of a wall and climbed up it until I stood upon the walls ledge. I hopped from the top of one wall to the next. I groaned when a wall higher than the ones I was hopping from appeared before me. The bigger wall made it impossible for me to continue in my hopping from wall to wall fashion any more. I jumped down from my wall and I landed upon the ground finding myself face to face with a serious of doors.  
  
There were at least twenty doors all of them with numbers upon their facades. The numbers upon the doors were random. As I looked at them I thought that there had to be a system too them. I approached one of the doors and tried to push it open only to find that the door did not budge.  
  
As I leaned back against the door thinking to myself, I felt someone watching me and looked around trying to find my watcher. I spotted a bird upon the ledge of the wall behind me. At least I think it was a bird, it resembled a purple raven, with silver claws and beck, the bird also sported blood colored eyes.  
  
" Excuse me do you know how to open the doors?" I called to the bird, not really expecting it to answer back but from Sara's journal I had concluded in this world you never know if it would answer back or not.  
  
"Knock on the door." The bird flew away after telling me what I felt was almost nothing. I turned back to the doors with a sigh and started looking for a number that I felt was lucky.  
  
I came across a door with three sixes upon it. That door and number was definitely not lucky for anyone. I found a door whose number was 6955, or 7 if you added the numbers together as if they were single digits. 7 had always seemed to be lucky for me, so I started knocking, praying that I would not have to knock six thousand, nine hundred and fifty five times.  
  
I knocked six times, then nine, then five, and five more. Miracle of miracles the door opened and I hesitantly stepped inside the opening. The floor fell from beneath me and I found myself falling as something tried to roughly grab onto me. After a few minutes, I found myself caught and being suspended by the hands that made up the walls of the shaft that I had fallen into.  
  
" Which way?" The walls asked me as I looked down and saw only darkness.  
  
" Up please." I replied and was immediately pulled upward. Once I was safely out of the hole the floor tile reappeared over the hole that I had fallen down. I stood and took a few steps forward. I screamed slightly when I felt the floor fall away again. The hands again caught me as I fell down the dark shaft. As the hands held me up I figured I would only find myself down a hole again if I went up so I told the hands to let me down. I heard the hands laugh as they practically dropped me down the shaft. I landed with a painful thud in the dark cell at the bottom of the shaft.  
  
I stood up and dusted myself off wincing slightly when I found the beginnings of a bruise upon my bum. As I stood in the dark confines of the cell I felt as if someone was watching. My hands felt my pockets for a lighter when I found one in my back pocket I mumbled to myself.  
  
" I have got to thank Lannie for smoking." The lighter I had found belonged to Lannie, a friend of mine, and for once I was happy that she had told me to hold onto it for her. I flicked the lighter open and then pulled the wheel down. I winced slightly at the bright light that was immediately cast into the dark cell from the strong flame of the lighter. I noticed a candle sitting upon a stone pillar in the center of the room and lit it.  
  
Once the candle was lit I put the lighter back into my pocket and looked around. As my eyes scanned the dark walls I realized that there was no way out. My eyes opened wide when I realized that I was in the oubliette that Sara had mentioned. If I remembered correctly from Sara's journal Hogil had pulled a board off of the floor and fit it to the wall then turned a handle and a passageway had appeared.  
  
As I looked around the room I had noticed a tarp over something that was laying upon the floor. I quickly walked over to the tarp and discovered the board that I wanted underneath the tarp. I lifted up the board and fitted it to the wall. I turned the knob on the right side and opened the door. Low and behold a passage lay ahead of me. I stepped into the passage and walked down the corridor that the rock walls created.  
  
Huge faces carved of stone told me I was headed the wrong way, I smiled as I replied." If I was going the wrong way you would be silent, not shouting from the heavens."  
  
" Sorry just doing my job." One of the faces mumbled to me.  
  
" And doing an excellent job at that." I said, causing the face to smile in return, as a crystal ball rolled by my feet.  
  
" Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I said to myself as I followed the crystal ball down the passageway.  
  
I stepped into a narrow room, and watched the crystal ball hop into the cup of a beggar. The beggar, was a creature undeniable in its characteristics, that it was only a creature, possessing no real class or family.  
  
" And what do we have here?" It asked me, not bothering to look at me. In my stomach I felt like the creature was Jarith, so with a smile I replied.  
  
" A messenger of God, come to strike you down." This statement caused the thing to look up at me. I saw Jarith's unmistakable silver-blue eye, and deep brown eye, look at me with humor sparkling in their depths.  
  
" Give it up old man, I will have you bet before the clock strikes thirteen, no matter how many hurdles you throw my way." I said squaring my shoulders as the creature pulled off its disguise and Jarith stood before me.  
  
He dropped the disguise and pinned me to the wall, an arm on either side of my head, as his hands gripped the wall, his face was inches away from mine while he spoke. As I breathed I smelled Jarith's smell, lavender and man.  
  
" First, I was a King with too much time on my hands, now I am old. For someone who wants their godson back, you really know how to talk to a kidnapper." His statement wiped all the humor from me.  
  
" You harm him in any way and I will spend an eternity of lifetimes hunting you down, and making you pay." I said through gritted teeth, meaning every word I spoke.  
  
" As tempting as that offer is, I think that I will pass, besides I might be old, and listen to one to many girls wishes, but I and not a cold blooded brute, who would hurt an innocent babe." He replied as he moved way from me. He turned his back to me, as a clock appeared telling me that I had ten hours left. " I just came to remind you of the time." He said softly, something in his voice made me realize that I had wounded him deeply with my accusation, that he would hurt Guy. I was sorry I said my words. I took a step towards him, only to watch him disappear, before I could touch him.  
  
" Jarith, I am sorry, I know that you would never hurt a child, forgive my wayward tongue." I said as I walked down the corridor. " I'm just worried about him, and it's making me cross about certain things. Sorry." I whispered as I continued down the empty corridor. I shook my head not really able to explain why I felt as though I owed Jarith an apology. I shook my head harder as I found I could not explain why I was flirting with Jarith and why I felt a connection to him on some level.  
  
I noticed a door to my right and pushed on it. It did not budge. I pushed on it harder, it still did not move. There was a locked gate stopping me from going forward, so I had to knock this door down. I stepped back and continued backward until the wall stopped me. I ran full force into the door and it caved in. I fell with it and pain radiated through my right shoulder as I stood up. I ignored the pain in my shoulder when I noticed the ladder upon the back wall of the small tunnel that I had fallen into. The ladder led up into the blackness of shadow. I started climbing the ladder, ignoring the protests that my shoulder gave.  
  
As I climbed upward I missed a rung on the ladder and almost fell to the ground below. I held tightly to the ladder, once my pulse had stopped racing I continued climbing. I reached the top of the ladder and pushed the lid out of my way. Once daylight flooded the tunnel and I climbed out of the pot that I sat in. I jumped to the ground and watched as a huge bird creature sat down upon a stone throne. I shrugged at the sight and looked around.  
  
I stood in the middle of a crossroads and the castle loomed to my right. I took the path that led towards the castle. I rounded one corner after another and a roar of pain filled the air. I jumped, frightened by the sound, yet I pressed on. The roar became louder as I got closer to it. I stepped around the corner of a hedge and watched in horror as a huge furry creature was suspended by his tail as goblins attacked him with nipper sticks.  
  
" How can you allow this cruelty Jarith?" I whispered as I planned what to do. I realized that the scene before me was the same one that Sara had faced, and written about. The difference was that the hanging creature was blue not brown as Luto had been.  
  
I decided that my only course of action was direct action. I stepped into the clearing and the goblin closest to me received a kick to his chest. The goblin fell to the ground and I took his nipper stick from him, and took a fighting stance as the three other goblins that faced me.  
  
The first goblin attacked and I used my stick as a staff and knocked his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground as the other two goblins attacked me. I blocked ones charge as the others nipper stick sunk its teeth into my left forearm. I kicked the goblin away and smacked the one that held the nipper with my stick. Both goblins retreated as the other two goblins joined them.  
  
" Come on fellows, four against one is hardly fair, even by this worlds standards." I said as I watched them. They attacked as a group, I landed a fist to ones, head, as my right hand used the nipper stick to block another's attack. I kicked one in the groin, ( Yes, a low blow, I know, forgive me.) the last goblin unfortunately knocked me off of my feet. I fell to the ground as he landed on top of me. I pushed him off of me, and climbed to my feet.  
  
" I really don't want to hurt you, so mellow out." I said as I knocked one out, by swinging my nipper stick at his head. In the process my nipper almost bit me. I grabbed the things head and pulled it off of my stick, and hurled it into the Labyrinth.  
  
" Damn waste of flesh." I muttered as I turned my attention back to the three remaining goblins. " You want a piece of me? Bring it on!" I screamed, they seemed to become frightened of me, and ran into the Labyrinth. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked at the creature that hung from its tail.  
  
" I don't suppose that you would be friendly considering that I am about to help you out." I said as I located the rope that held it up, and untied it. I gently lowered the creature to the ground and watched as it untied the rope from its tail.  
  
Once it was free, it ran into the Labyrinth, with out a backwards glance.  
  
" Your welcome." I said as I picked up my stick, which was about four feet long, long enough for me to use as a short staff.  
  
I looked at my surroundings and noticed that there were two staircases, one of them led into a tunnel, and the other led towards what looked to be a bog. The castle was behind the bog, so my way was decided for me.  
  
As I climbed the stairs my stomach growled, telling me to feed it.  
  
" I refuse to eat anything that grows in this world, if I learned anything from Sara, it was that Jarith and food do not mix well." I said with a laugh as I walked across the bridge, that would bring me to the bog.  
  
As I approached the bog a sign caught my eye,  
  
Bog of Eternal Stench  
  
It stated. My nose caught a whiff of the bog, and I realized what the name meant.  
  
" Jarith, now this is just plain disgusting, I mean why haven't you filled it in, this is just disturbing." I said as my feet carried me closer to the bog. The bridge began to shake, and in the next instant I again found the floor missing from my feet. I landed painfully on the ground, millimeters from the edges of the bog. I scrambled away from the disgusting water. I stood up, and saw that a stone bridge was only a few feet away from me. I approached it and a small fox dressed in a guards clothing approached me.  
  
I continued to walk across the bridge, as the fox stood in my way. The pounding in my head had increased and the stench was starting to make my eyes water. I tightened my hold on the staff and mumbled.  
  
" Forgive me." To the fox before I knocked him over the head with my staff, and crossed the bridge, while he slept off my blow.  
  
I crossed the shaky bridge that followed the stone bridge. I reached the other side just as the bridge behind me collapsed.  
  
I walked down the path that led away from the bog. I didn't care if it was the wrong way, as long as I got away from the bog.  
  
" I'm going to have to file a complaint with management about that damn bog." I said to myself. I was begging to fell a little dizzy, and my arm was bleeding from the nippers bite. I slowed my pace and leaned against a huge tree as I tried to order the ground to stop moving. I slowly slide to the ground as my eyes closed. I felt a big fat elephant sit on my chest,( just a metaphor.) making it harder for me to breath.  
  
The blackness before me was replaced with a ballroom full of people in finery and all wore stunning masks. I looked at my clothing and realized that I was wearing a dress. My dress was a deep purplish-blue, that seemed to shift between violet and midnight blue in color depending upon how the light hit it. It was as sleeveless concoction, that had a high neck. A wide belt of deep grayish-silver was around my waist. The belts width started at my hips and ended a few inches below my breasts. It reminded me of a corset, but it was not tight. The skirt of my dress was tight at the hips and slowly grew wider until it pooled at my feet. I knew that I was wearing heels, I could feel my toes being pinched, but I was an inch taller, so who's complaining. The inch made me a little over five foot eight in height. Long gloves of blackish-blue velvet ran from my finger tips to my shoulder. The left gloves forearm was being stained a deep black from my blood. A single white rose was tucked behind my right ear, my hair was free, and flowed past my mid calve. I realized that I also wore a necklace. I looked at the charm and discovered that it was a silver and copper version of Jarith's owl charm. The chain was silver, and the body of the owl was silver, were Jarith's was gold, the head was a deep copper, were Jarith's was a bronze. The necklace ended below my breasts, causing the charm to dangle almost to my bellybutton.  
  
As I looked around the crowed ballroom I felt someone watching me. I turned to watch as Jarith lowered his goblin mask and send me a stunningly smooth smile, that would have made my toes curl had I not been dizzy. I slowly made my way towards him, knowing that he was going to play a game of hide-n- seek with me, just as he had with Sara.  
  
Just as predicted he hide before I could reach him. I slowly made my way through the people as I looked for him. My mind was growing fuzzy and my memory was growing dimmer by the second. Soon my only thought was to find Jarith. I found him in-between two women. He stepped forward and took me into his arms, we danced as he sang to me.  
  
" You did the same for Sara. Could you try something original." I said with a smile as I tried to pull free of his grasp. He pulled be back to him, against him. I found myself steadying myself against his chest, as he whispered,  
  
" How is this for original." Against my neck. The next instant found his lips upon mine, as he led me into dangerous land, that had me surrendering to him.  
  
When he pulled away from me, I breathlessly replied, " That was original." He laughed as he, spun me, and then pulled me back close to him. We danced and the rest of the room seemed to fade away, into nothing. When I next looked at my surroundings, I found myself in a ballroom that seemed to be in a castle.  
  
A wave of dizziness assaulted me, and Jarith supported me as my legs gave way. He looked down at me, concern clearly displayed upon his face. I stood up, leaning on him slightly as I asked. " Do nipper bites have any side effects?"  
  
" Yes, their bites are laced with venom. Why do you ask?" He implored as he held me against him as I swayed on my feet. My vision was getting fuzzy again.  
  
" One of them bite me." I replied as my legs again stopped supporting me. Jarith swung me up into his embrace as he led me out of the ballroom, my dress faded into my clothes and Jarith saw the bite mark.  
  
" Oh.. little cat you should have told me." He whispered as he looked into my eyes. What I saw in his gaze made my heart jump a beat.  
  
" I though that you were watching me the entire time. I though that you knew, and that I had nothing to be concerned about." I replied as we enter the throne room, the goblins immediately moved out of our way.  
  
" I was watching, I did not realize that it had bitten you, I though that you had blocked the bite." He replied softly.  
  
Reality suddenly reentered my mind as a clock caught my eye. I had ten minutes to find my godson. I tried to escape Jarith's embrace but he only stopped walking, he did not release me.  
  
" Let me go, we still have unfinished business." I said curtly causing Jarith set me down. He silently pointed towards a staircase. I nodded my understanding, and climbed the stairs.  
  
The sight of hundreds of wayward staircases filled my vision. The stairs went every-which-way. I walked to the edge of the stairs that I was on, and saw Guy sitting upon a ledge. By some miracle I made my way to him. On the way down the stairs, and up other cases I almost blacked out a few times, but after a few pain-filled minutes of climbing I found myself upon the ledge that was over Guy.  
  
I jumped over the edge without thinking and I slowly floated to the ground as the stairs around me broke apart and took turns spinning and floating in the air.  
  
I landed on the ground, and watched as Jarith approached me, he was dressed in all white and seemed to look the part of a fallen angle as he grew closer to me.  
  
" Is he home?" I asked, as my vision grew cloudy once again.  
  
Jarith replied," He is home, safe in bed, with no memory of the past thirteen hours. His mother has made a miracle recovery, and he is with her, not you. He never spent the week with you." Jarith still approached me, as I wavered in my balance.  
  
" Good." I said with a smile, as the blackness in my head won and I blacked out, I know that Jarith caught me before I ever reached the ground.  
  
End…. 


End file.
